3x10 - Der erste Schultag - TRANSKRIPT
DAS CUPCAKE FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max packt Cupcakes ein, Caroline kommt aufgeregt herein. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß jetzt wie wir unsere Zeit einteilen. '''MAX: Und ich weiß jetzt, dass unsere Zahnpasta in Wirklichkeit Windelcreme ist. Aber der Ausschlag an meinem Zahnfleisch ist ganz weg. CAROLINE: '''Wir machen unsere Dinerschicht von sechs bis zwei, verkaufen Cupcakes von zwei bis vier, backen die Cupcakes am morgen von sieben bis elf, dann Konditorschule von zwölf bis vier. Hab' ich was vergessen? '''MAX: Poopoo machen und schlafen. CAROLINE: '''Jetzt muss ich 'nen neuen Zeitplan machen. Gehen wir Max, komm. Du hast einen großen, großen Tag morgen. Du gehst in die Konditorschule. '''MAX: Hör auf zu sagen er ist groß. Wenn ich mich auf was Großes freue sind es letztendlich immer nur Klöten. VORSPANN DAS DINER– WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max zieht sich nach beendeter Schicht die Jacke an. Caroline kommt mit einer frisch gereinigten Bluse in einer Schutzhülle aus der Küche. CAROLINE: '''Ich hab' mir was gegönnt und war in der Reinigung. Die Schutzhülle fühlt sich nach meinem alten Leben an. '''MAX: Mich erinnert sie an den Tag, als meine Mom mich ersticken wollte... angeblich. Komm, wir gehen. HAN: ''' Moment, Max. Ihr könnt noch nicht gehen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe bei etwas. '''MAX: Sie wissen wie's geht. Vorbeugen, abwischen, Höschen wieder raufziehen. EARL: ''' Han hat recht, Ladies. Ihr solltet hier noch ein paar Minuten verweilen. '''CAROLINE: '''Wieso? Oh, wird das hier 'ne Intervention für Max? '''SOPHIE: Hallo zusammen. Oh, komm' ich etwa zu spät zu Max' Einschulungsüberraschungsparty? HAN: ''' Sophie, Max hatte davon doch keine Ahnung. '''SOPHIE: Aber da steht sie doch. Ganz toll gemacht, Han. CAROLINE: '''Oh, eine Überraschungsparty. Ist das nicht süß, Max? '''MAX: Ich traue der Sache nicht. Die letzte Überraschung war Olegs Penis in einem Hot- Dog-Brötchen. OLEG: '' (kommt herein)'' '''Eine Wurstliebhaberpizza. '''LUIS: (kommt herein)''Und ein Wurstliebhaber. '''OLEG: '''Max, komm her. Noch ist das Ding heiß. '''MAX:' Diesmal machst du auf. SOPHIE: Oh, wer hat einen Zehner? Gebt dem süßen Pizzaboten ein Trinkgeld. CAROLINE: '''Sophie, das ist Luis, der Tageskellner. '''LUIS: Oh, Sie sind Sophie... Olegs Ex... Chica, ich weiß alles über Sie. SOPHIE: Oh, wirklich. Sie wissen alles über mich? LUIS: Mhhhh.... Ich bin sein Bruder. SOPHIE: Ich tue mich etwas schwer mit Ihrem Akzent. Haben Sie sein Bruder oder sein Luder gesagt? LUIS: Bitte, Mami, schön wär's. MAX: Das is' 'n tolles Programm! Besser als der Zauberer am Geburtstag meiner Freundin, der ihre Jungfräulichkeit verschwinden ließ. HAN: ''' Max, wir sind alle so stolz auf Sie. Morgen ist der erste Tag von Rest Ihres Lebens. '''MAX: Nochmal in die Entzugsklinik? Okay, aber mit Kate Moss teile ich mir garantiert kein Zimmer mehr. HAN: ' Das ist ein bedeutsamer Moment. '''CAROLINE: '''Ja, ganz genau. Und für mich auch, weil ich im Büro meinen Geschäftssinn unter Beweis stellen kann und damit die Finanzierung ihrer Ausbildung sichere. '''HAN: ' Schhhh! Ich spreche hier von Max. Wir haben Ihn' ein Geschenk besorgt für Ihr erster großer Tag in der Schule. '''CAROLINE: '''Es ist auch mein erster Tag. '''SOPHIE: Caroline, ich kann nicht verstehen, was Han über Max sagt, okay. EARL: '''Hier für Dich, Schatz. Eine Büchertasche für die Schule. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich nehme an meine Überraschungsparty ist danach? '''MAX: Was ist hier bloß los? Menschen tun nette Dinge für mich und lächeln mich an. Komme ich wieder in eine Pflegefamilie? SOPHIE: In der Tasche sind noch andere Sachen. HAN: '''Aber das war doch auch eine Überraschung, Sie Nuß! '''SOPHIE: Oh, Überraschung! HAN: '''Max, öffnen. Hineingucken. '''CAROLINE: '''Ja, Max, sieh nach was drin ist für Deinen großen Tag. Großer Tag für Max, großer Tag für mich. '''MAX: Ne Monatskarte, ich werd' irre! LUIS: Von mir! Unbegrenzter Zugang. SOPHIE: Oh, unbegrenzter Zugang. Ist das über Ihrem Hintern tätowiert? LUIS: Ich sollte jetzt beleidigt sein, aber der war echt gut. MAX: Was ist das? Han's Haus? HAN: '''Ein einfaches "Danke" würde genügen. '''MAX: Danke für Ihr Haus, Han. CAROLINE: '''Ein Stifteetui, das ist so lieb von euch. Und ich hab' gedacht keinen interessiert, dass ich auch einen wichtigen Beitrag leiste und dann schenkt ihr mir das Stifteetui für's Büro... Und ich schäme mich für meine Gedanken. '''EARL: '''Das ist für Max! '''CAROLINE: '''Wieso in aller Welt seid ihr so gemein zu mir! Sie braucht keine Stifte, sie benutzt Spritztüten! '''EARL: '''Das ist ein Tütenetui. Guck rein. '''MAX: Hu! Joints! Oh, Earl, das ist so süß. Die erste Woche ist gerettet. HAN: '''Sophie wollte doch den Konditorkittel Monogrammieren lassen?! '''SOPHIE: Han! Sie verderben die Überraschung. HAN: '''Oh, ich sag' nur "Rache ist Blutwurst." '''SOPHIE: Nu ja, hier ist er... MAX: Mit meinem Namen drauf! Bisher stand mein Name immer nur auf 'ner Urinprobe drauf. Danke, ihr seid die Besten. CAROLINE: '''Also ist in der Tasche überhaupt nichts für mich? Garnichts? Wow, toll. Ich krieg' nicht mal Oleg's Penis in 'nem Hot-Dog-Brötchen. '''OLEG: Ich bin gleich wieder da. DIE U-BAHN – TAG Max und Caroline drängeln sich in einen überfüllten Waggon. MAX: Stück zurück! CAROLINE: '''Platz machen! '''MAX: Stück zurück! CAROLINE: '''Platz machen! '''MAX: Ich liebe die U-Bahn. Hier wird man seine Aggressionen los. Gerade hab' ich jemanden getreten. CAROLINE: '''Ja, das war ich. '''MAX: Ich weiß. CAROLINE: '''Oh, oh, man hier riecht's als hätte jemand Unmengen Zwiebeln gegessen. '''MAX: Das war ich. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß. Max! '''MAX: 'Tschuldige. In U-Bahnen, Flugzeugen und Mosh Pits lass ich gern einen fahren. CAROLINE: '''Ich liebe den Geruch dieser frisch gereinigten Bluse. Ach, ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich die Kellneruniform los bin und mein schickes Geschäftsoutfit trage und... na ja, das ich ins Büro gehe und mit meinen Wharton Tricks Wunder vollbringen darf. '''MAX: Ohne jegliche Hoffnung mag ich dich lieber. CAROLINE: '''Vergiss nicht, wie unglaublich teuer die Schule ist. Geh' mit der richtigen Einstellung da ran, okay? '''MAX: Deshalb hat mir Earl Stifte geschenkt. Keine Sorge, ich tu mein Bestes. Immerhin hab' ich 'ne Büchertasche. Meine Mom hat mich damals nur mit 'nem Zettel in die Schule geschickt, auf dem stand "Vorsicht Läuse" CAROLINE: '''Es war echt süß von den anderen dir das zu schenken. Auch wenn ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Sieht aus, als wär' sie ziemlich teuer. Guck nach dem Designerlabel. '''MAX: Wozu? Der Gedanke zählt. CAROLINE: '''Seit wann? Gib mal her. '''Durchsage: Second Avenue, Haltestelle Second Avenue. Jemand entreißt Max die Tasche. CAROLINE: Nein, nein, nein, Max, er hat die Büchertasche. Gut, Max, gut. Lass ja nicht los! MAX: Was wenn der Zug losfährt und meine Arme abreissen. Was soll ich dann noch auf der Konditorschule? Ich will nicht zu den Freaks gehören, die die Spritztüte im Mund halten. CAROLINE: 'Du bist der Teufel! Der Teufel! Wir haben garnichts! Zieh, Max, fester. Du wirst diesen Teufel bezwingen. ''Der Dieb entkommt mit der Tasche. Max rempelt Caroline an, die gegen einen Fahrgast stößt, der ihr Kaffee über die neue Bluse schüttet. '''MAX: Keine Chance, der Teufel geht trainieren. Meine Tasche! CAROLINE: '''Meine Bluse! '''MAX: Mein Gras! DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Max und Caroline steigen aus dem Aufzug. MAX: Na toll, der Unterricht hat schon angefangen. Mein neues Leben ist jetzt schon blöd. CAROLINE: '''Oh, sieh nur, die französische Versuchung. Ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht. Ich werd' auf der Toilette versuchen, diese Flecken rauszukriegen. Los, Max! '''MAX: Mein Kittel und meine Büchertasche sind weg. Ich hatte sie nur ein paar Stunden, aber sie waren das Beste an mir. CAROLINE: '''Du machst das schon. '''MAX: Sag mir erst, ob du irgendwelche Läuse siehst. Max betritt den Unterrichtsraum. Chef Nicolas steht vor der Klasse. NICOLAS: Dieser Kurs soll Sie in die Fertigkeiten und Techniken einführen, die Sie bei der Herstellung von Hefebrot, Eiscremevarianten, Zuckergüssen, Pate a Choux und Mürbeteig brauchen. Konditorin Max, Sie sind zu spät. MAX: Fängt der Unterricht nicht um 10:17 Uhr an? 'Tschuldigung. Irgendein Wichser hat mich überfallen. DEKE: Hey, hey, hey, das hab' ich gehört. Nur auf die Art kann ich mein Schulgeld bezahlen. Strippen is' nicht grad mein Ding. MAX: Das ist 'ne Option? NICOLAS: Genug jetzt, sonst blase ich Ihnen den Marsch. DEKE: Hat er gesagt er bläst uns in den Arsch? Caroline klopft an das Fenster zu Unterrichtsraum und zeigt Max einen Zettel. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht zu Bebe ins Büro. Bebe sitzt am Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Porzellanhunde stehen. CAROLINE: '''Morgen, Bebe. '''BEBE: Hi! Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert? Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr als eine schlechte Nachricht im Monat vertrage. CAROLINE: '''Ich möchte mich für mein Aussehen entschuldigen, wir wurden ausgeraubt und jemand hat mich mit seinem Kaffee vollgeschüttet und... dann wollte ich die Flecken rauswaschen und jetzt hat man den Eindruck ich bin unterwegs zu 'nem Wet T-Shirt Contest. '''BEBE: Ähm, zuviel Energie auf einmal. Also... würd' ich gern einfach nur hier sitzen und keinen Mucks sagen. CAROLINE: '''Sie brauchen Ruhe, das versteh' ich voll, aber... Süße Hunde. '''BEBE: Oh, danke. Das sind Cockerspaniel. Ich rette sie. Wissen Sie, die meisten retten Windhunde und Pitbulls, aber alle ignorieren den Cockerspaniel. Sie sagen „Iih,Augeneiter, erschießt ihn.“ Ich habe drei Cocker. Haben Sie Tiere? CAROLINE: '''Ich hab' ein Pferd, Chestnut. Er ist ein Vollblut. Ah, so, was kann ich zuerst tun? Was soll das, wieso geben Sie mir eine Saftkarte? '''BEBE: Es gibt jeden Tag frisch gepresste Säfte für die Mitarbeiter und Schüler. CAROLINE: '''Frischer Saft! Wird völlig überschätzt. Außer man bekommt ihn umsonst. Ich hätte gernen einen grünen. Nummer 3. '''BEBE: Schreiben Sie s auf die Liste und gehen Sie die anderen holen. CAROLINE: '''Wie? Ich muss die Säfte holen? '''BEBE: Oh, ich bin echt das Gegenteil von 'nem Glücksbringer. CAROLINE: '''Oh, okay... hab' ich nicht erwartet, aber ich freu' mich total. Dürft' ich eins von den Konditorjäckchen anziehen? '''BEBE: Oh, Chef Nicolas erlaubt nur den Konditoren das anzuziehen. CAROLINE: '''Aber ich kann nicht so rumlaufen an meinem ersten Tag. Ich meine, schlimm genug, dass ich das Saftmädchen bin. '''BEBE: Ich hätte hier Sportsachen, die können Sie haben. Keine Sorge, ich hab' sie noch nicht getragen. Aber das werde ich eines Tages. Caroline betritt den Unterrichtsraum. Sie trägt ein T-Shirt mit einem großen Hundekopf auf der Vorderseite. CAROLINE: 'Hi. Hi, ihr Lieben, ich bin für eure Saftwünsche da. Keine Sorge, eigentlich gehe ich so nicht in die Arbeit. Mein Arbeitsoutfit hat weniger Augen. '''NICOLAS: '''Caroline, Willkommen. Und wie läuft es bisher im Büro? '''CAROLINE: '''Großartig... und ich würde niemals so in die Arbeit gehen. Normalerweise trage ich ''Chanel und nicht le chien. Das ist Hund auf französisch. '''MAX: Du bist in jeder Sprache 'n Idiot. NICOLAS: '''Nun ja, es ist schön Ihre Beiden Gesichter zu sehen. Wir fangen mit den Grundlagen an. '''CAROLINE: '''Ein Saft, Miss? Ein Saft von der Besten beim Eignungstest mit über 1500 Punkten? '''MAX: Dem Micky Maus Club Eignungstest? Was soll dieser Aufzug? Jetzt sehen deine Titten noch trauriger aus als sonst. CAROLINE: '''Das gehört Bebe. Max, das ist so unfair. Ich kann mehr als nur Saft holen. '''MAX: Ja, schon klar. Ich nehm' den Rubinrot. NICOLAS: '''Ich achte auf eine freie Düse, damit beim Drücken meine Creme nicht versehentlich überall hingespritzt wird. '''DEKE: Was für ein weiser Mann. Bei mir ist es immer andersrum. MAX: Ich find's nicht schlimm, wenn die Creme überall rumspritzt. CAROLINE: '''Was tust du da? Du hast versprochen du nimmst die Schule ernst! '''MAX: Ich kann nichts dafür, dieser Typ hat einen schlechten Einfluß auf mich. Der würde sogar Drogen in der Sesamstraße verkaufen. CAROLINE: '''Du reißt dich jetzt zusammen. Ich hab' diesen doofen Cockerspaniel nur an, damit du hiersein kannst. '''MAX: Okay, schon klar. Ich will meinen Saft. Caroline geht wieder. DEKE: Hey, Konditor Max, zieh' dir meine Technik rein. Für den Sound sollt' ich Extrapunkte kriegen. NICOLAS: Deke, ist das wirklich so witzig, dann... gehen Sie raus und chillaxen. Ist das die Art wie Sie reden? DEKE: Ich hab' keine Redensart, aber wenn dann wär's sowas wie "Erst lecken, dann stecken." NICOLAS: Findet noch jemand etwas 'öchst witzig? Dann soll er auch in den Flur gehen. Konditorin Max? MAX: Nein, nichts 'öchst witziges. Weiterlehren. NICOLAS: Genug von den schmutzigen Witzen. Wir sind hier um andere zu befriedigen. Um andere zu befriedigen müssen wir 'art arbeiten. Und dann befriedigen wir uns selbst. MAX: Ich bin im Flur. DEKE: Hi, ich bin Deke. MAX: Du heißt Freak? DEKE: Deke. MAX: Du heißt Geek? DEKE: Mit D, Deke. So wie dickes Ding. MAX: Meine sind größer. DEKE: Wir wären tolle Partner. Komm schon, das wär megakrass. Max und Deke backen Kuchen. MAX: Sonntag, Sonntag, Sonntag mit einem Gastauftritt von Creed. Okay, es reicht, es reicht, hör auf. Ich versuche eine gute Schülerin zu sein, also halt dich von mir fern, du bist ein schlechter Einfluß. Is' ja geil, das haben die Kinder in der Schule sonst immer zu mir gesagt. Musst du deinen Tampon wechseln? DEKE: Ja, zweiter Tag, krasser Fluss. MAX: Abgefahrener Beutel. Wo ist dein Indianerponcho? DEKE: Ah, da sind meine Nadeln drin. MAX: Du bist auch noch Drogenabhängig? Gott, du bist unwiderstehlich. DEKE: Das ist Insulin, ich bin Diabetiker. MAX: Ein Konditor, der Diabetes hat. Du bist noch selbstzerstörerischer als ich. Also Diabetes, wie ist das so? DEKE: Ziemlich lahm, ich wollte eigentlich Syphilis. CAROLINE: '''Hör sofort auf zu lachen. Ich muss 27 Säfte durch die Gegend tragen. In diesem Outfit. '''DEKE: Wieso darf die Hundelady so mit dir reden? MAX: Sie ist meine Freundin, selbst in diesem Shirt. DAS DINER– WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max bedient, Caroline kommt mit ihrer frisch gereinigten Bluse herein. CAROLINE: '''Tja, das waren weitere zwölf Dollar. Ich hab' für diese Bluse schon mehr ausgegeben, als für meine Gesundheitsvorsorge. '''MAX: Häh, Vorsorge? meinst du damit die Pflaster, die wir im 1 Dollar Laden gekauft haben? CAROLINE: '''Ich will da einfach gut aussehen morgen. Heute war 'ne Katastrophe. Sie haben mich Trauriger Hund in der Saftbar genannt. "Trauriger Hund, Ihre Säfte sind fertig!" '''OLEG: Trauriger Hund, abholen. MAX: Bringst du das zu Tisch 10? Ich bin schon voll am Rotieren. CAROLINE: '''Ungern, ich entspann grad 'ne Minute. Und genieße, das mir niemand Vorschriften macht. Davon kriege ich genug in der Schule. '''MAX: Schnauze! Wenn du schon einen auf Märtyrer machst, dann richtig. Steck deine Hand in kochendes Öl, oder noch schmerzvoller guck dir alle Staffeln von "Keeping up with the Kardashians" an. Kann ich dich kurz in der Küche sprechen? (gehen beide in die Küche) Raus! Ich erteil' hier gleich jemandem 'ne Lektion. OLEG: Das klingt als würde es dreckig und häßlich werden. Darf ich es filmen? Und falls ja, darf ich das Video im Internet verkaufen? MAX: Hörzu, mach das nich' bloß meinetwegen. CAROLINE: '''Du hast recht. Lassen wir's? '''MAX: Am Arsch lassen wir's. Du hast gesagt, du machst das für mich. CAROLINE: '''Ja, schon. Aber du hast gesagt, ich soll das nicht nur deinetwegen tun. Und das seh' ich genauso. Wem mach' ich hier was vor? '''MAX: Mir hast du was vorgemacht! CAROLINE: '''Ich hab' da angefangen, weil ich meinen Geschäftssinn einsetzen wollte. Und weil ich den Franzosen rumkriegen wollte. Nur kann ich mir das mittlerweile abschminken... und zwar seit er mich in einem T-Shirt gesehen hat auf dem stand "Kastriert mich" '''MAX: Okay, dann hör' ich eben auf. CAROLINE: '''Och, wirklich? '''MAX: Auf garkeinen Fall Wem mach' ich hier was vor? CAROLINE: '''Mir hast du was vorgemacht. '''MAX: Du suchst dir am besten irgendwas, was du da gut findest, weil du nicht nur meinetwegen auf die Schule gehen kannst, ich aber auch nicht deinetwegen nicht hingehen kann. CAROLINE: 'Okay, du hast recht, Max. Natürlich mach' ich das für dich. ich hatte 'n schlechten Tag. Obwohl... wir beide eigentlich. Du hast deine Männertasche und Drogen verloren und ich meine Würde und die Chance auf französische Küsse. ''Max und Caroline gehen zurück in den Hauptraum. Dort sind alle Freunde versammelt. 'ALLE: ' ÜBERRASCHUNG! '''HAN: '''Seht ihr, so funktioniert eine Überraschung. '''LUIS: Hier, eine neue Büchertasche. SOPHIE: Und ein neues Konditorjäckchen. OLEG: Und ein Springmesser. SOPHIE: Ja, weil wir nämlich nicht noch ein Konditorjäckchen kaufen wollen. CAROLINE: '''Max, weißt du, was das bedeutet? '''MAX: Das ich zweimal überrascht werde und du garnicht? CAROLINE: '''Nein, sondern das alles gut laufen wird auf der Schule. Ich meine in einem Augenblick, einfach so, ändern sich die Dinge vom Schlechten zum Guten. Fast zum Guten, ich habe immer noch nichts gekriegt. '''HAN: '''Caroline, Sie haben garnicht nichts gekriegt. Hier, Ihr perönliches Stifteetui. '''EARL: '''Aber ohne Stifte. Mein Stiftedealer ist verhaftet worden. '''CAROLINE: '''Ach, ich danke euch, Leute. Ich bin gerührt, das hatte ich nicht erwartet, ehrlich. '''SOPHIE: Wirklich?! Du hast uns doch quasi genötigt, dir was zu schenken. DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Caroline und Bebe sind im Büro. CAROLINE: '''Also ich hatte 680 mündlich und und 780 in Mathe. Und ich hab' einen Abschluss in Finanzwesen, da könnte man meinen das Saftmädchen zu spielen ist... irgendwie Verschwendung meiner Talente und wie die Jahrgangsbeste in ihrer Abschlußrede sagte, ich muss mich jetzt selbst zitieren, "Ich hab' sie gesehen. Die Zukunft des Finanzwesens... und sie gehört uns." '''BEBE: Sie wollen, das ich die Säfte hole? CAROLINE: 'Ja, nur heute, bitte. ''Im Unterrichtsraum. '''NICOLAS: Um die Spritztütentechnik zu üben, werden wir heute Schaumgebäck herstellen. DEKE: Hm, interessante Technik hast du da, Frau Konditorin. Ey, wie werden wir diese Schnarchnasenpartner los? Ich arbeite da drüben mit Oma. MAX: Nein. Ich bleib' bei dem großen Kerl neben mir. er macht keine Schwierigkeiten, er redet nie. Jetzt Marsch zurück an deinen Tisch, Notorious BIG. DEKE: Okay, bin schon weg. Du hast mich so genannt, weil ich schwarz bin, nich' fett, oder? Ich trainier nämlich sicher zwei, dreimal im Jahr. NICOLAS: Ihr redet viel, aber spritzen tut ihr nicht. MAX: Nein, nein, nein, wir spritzen. Wir spritzen, um andere zu befriedigen. NICOLAS: Das Baiser muss schöne Zipfel haben. Die Zipfel müssen immer feucht und spitz sein, ich will hineinkneifen. DEKE: Chef, ganz ehrlich, von Mann zu Mann, wir haben ein Problem. Ich finde, der dicke Typ passt nicht zu Max. Er ist nich' cool. Ich hab' ihn beobachtet, glauben Sie mir, der will nur in eins hineinkneifen, ihre Törtchen, ihre Möpse, Chef. NICOLAS: Konditor John, Konditor Deke hat den Eindruck, dass Sie Konditorin Max sexuell belästigen. BIG MARY: '''Oh, bitte. Wenn ich hier jemanden sexuell belästige, dann Sie, Chef. Also wirklich, im ernst. '''MAX: Komm gleich wieder, Big Mary. Max geht auf den Gang zu Caroline. BIG MARY: '''Das tun sie alle. '''MAX: Wo ist mein Saft, ich wart' seit 'ner Stunde? CAROLINE: '''Die bekloppte Elfe holt ihn. Hörzu, ich will ein bißchen mit Chef Nicolas flirten, wenn ich reinkomme sagst du folgendes: Caroline, du siehst umwerfend aus. '''MAX: Nein. Dazu bin ich rein körperlich nicht in der Lage. Lieber würde ich da reingehen und schreien "Ich hab' Filzläuse und drei von ihnen sind gerade entwischt" BIG MARY: '''Ruft flott einen Arzt! Ruft flott einen Arzt! Irgendwas ist mit dem schnuckligen Gemischtrassigen passiert. '''MAX: Deke! NICOLAS: Er ist Diabetiker. Er braucht Insulin. Hat hier jemand schonmal eine Spritze verabreicht? MAX: Äh, verabreichen heißt dasselbe wie reinstecken, oder? NICOLAS: Gut, gut, gut, Max kommen Sie, kommen Sie. MAX: Okay, die Nadeln sind in seiner Bauchtasche. Ich hab' das zwar noch nie ohne Iron Maiden Musik im Hintergrund gemacht, aber das wird schon klappen. DEKE: Einfach irgendwo in meinen Adoniskörper rein. MAX: Alles klar. CAROLINE: 'Ich hasse Nadeln, ich kann nicht hinsehen. ''Caroline will gehen, Bebe kommt mit dem Saft herein und stößt mit Caroline zusammen. Der Saft ergießt sich auf die frisch gereinigte Bluse. '''BIG MARY: '''Reißt euch zusammen, Ladies. '''BEBE: Deswegen darf ich keine Babies halten. NICOLAS: Max, Sie sind ab jetzt der neue Partner von Deke. Für den Fall, das so etwas nochmal passiert. Ist das okay? DEKE: Wenn's unbedingt sein muss. NICOLAS: Max? MAX: Wenn's unbedingt sein muss. NICOLAS: Mon dieu! MAX: Hast du dir dein Insulin etwa absichtlich nicht gespritzt, oder was? DEKE: Ich wollte um jeden Preis dein Partner sein. Im Büro. CAROLINE: '''Bebe, ich finde hier nirgendwo eine Konditorjacke. Mir ist zwar klar, dass ich keine anziehen darf, aber mir ist sehr kalt und ich laufe so nicht den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend. '''NICOLAS: Vielleicht kann ich helfen? Ich kann Sie doch nicht einfach erfrieren lassen. Nehmen Sie meine Jacke. CAROLINE: '''Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, Sie müssen nicht... Sie müssen unbedingt. '''NICOLAS: Ich hab' nichts drunter, Entschuldigung. Aber wenn ich unterrichte wird mir heiß. CAROLINE: '''Ja, heiß, so heiß. '''MAX: Oh, mon dieu. NICOLAS: '''Ich habe es Caroline gerade gegeben. Ich meine, sie hatte es bitter nötig... und da hat sie's gekriegt. Also, wir sehen uns nachher. Caroline. '''CAROLINE: '''Max, ich hab' da was gefunden, das ich gut finde. '''MAX: Irgendwie komisch. Jetzt bin ich die gute Schülerin und du bist die, die mit dem Lehrer schläft. CAROLINE: '''Wir schlafen nicht miteinander. Wieso, glaubst du er will? '''MAX: Keine Ahnung, aber beeil dich, bevor Big Mary ihn sich angelt. CURRENT TOTAL: $2.50 NEW TOTAL: $114.50 Kategorie:Transkripte